A classification involves rearranging consists arriving from a starting location up the line into new consists in accordance with specified guidelines for splitting up the consist. For example, a train can be separated into hierarchic units, with the most comprehensive unit consisting of the train itself (possibly including the locomotive) and a subgroup of nonpowered cars. The smallest unit to be handled consists of an individual vehicle (car). For this purpose, a consist to be processed must be correctly identified. The individual composition of the consist can be provided in advance to the classification yard in question. For this purpose, informational data sets can be transmitted from the location where the consist was initially assembled via the stations through which the consist will pass on its way to the classification yard. In addition, informational data sets can be determined at a station up the line. Since a plurality of consists usually enters a classification yard, the yard must deal with a plurality of train information data sets that arrive. An important prerequisite for properly separating the cars and forming these cars into new consists in each case involves assigning to the consist as it arrives, out of the plurality of informational data sets, the particular data set that actually represents the configuration of that consist.
German Patent Application No. 30 36 472 describes (when identifying individual wobbling cars by type) a process in which the actual play is compared with the normal play of a retarder as it operates. Although this method makes it basically possible to detect cars that exhibit a wobbling behavior, individual identification of a certain car or consist is not possible.
German Patent Application No. 29 31 085 describes a device for determining the number of axles of the cars in a consist, these cars not being equipped together with an effective marking, with other cars equipped with effective markings. The determination of the number of axles in a consist is a first important criterion for identifying a consist. Used alone, however, this method only provides limited identification form, so that it is possible that an improper identification of the consist can be made. Improperly identified consists may be assigned an incorrect information data set which then results in an incorrect division of the consist. The correction that is then necessary involves considerable expense and time.
East Germany Patent Application No. 229 657 describes a method for determining the number of cars, the distance between axles, the lengths of the individual cars, and the total length of a consist. Using two track switches, arranged with a distance between them that is shorter than the shortest distance between axles in a truck, the axle intervals are determined from the average axle speeds and the time intervals between the passages of axles over the track switches. The axle intervals thus determined are compared with predetermined type-specific reference values to determine the type of car.
European Patent Application No. 0 433 756 describes a system for monitoring and controlling freight cars, with each individual freight car being equipped with an individual identification marking. Although this system provides clear identification of the smallest subunit (e.g. individual car) and thus providing a very high identification probability, equipping all of the cars in an existing fleet with suitable individual identification markings is unacceptable from a economic standpoint and also cannot be carried out immediately.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a method for checking information data sets whose reliability in assigning a given set of information data to a given consist is considerably improved and can be practically applied to a small number of individually identifiable individual cars, especially during an introductory phase of after retrofitting in which individual identification markings are applied or in the case of frequent failure of other suitable identification methods. The method is also intended to permit monitoring of the information data sets.